


Drops of Jupiter

by Miniac



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Airports, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Pining GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Shy Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Shy GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29968620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miniac/pseuds/Miniac
Summary: Dream and George meet up for the first time. And slowly, they fall more in love than they thought they would.(The song Drops of Jupiter by Train is played in the story, so that explains the title LOL)Basically, I love realistic meet-ups.Later on there'll be fluff :)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 8





	1. Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Dream's at the airport, waiting.

Dream sat in one of the many identical seats that lined up near where George would be soon coming out in the airport. With his elbows resting on his knees and his incessant shaking… yeah, anyone could tell he was nervous. And he got to thinking: George always told the fans that he had never seen Dream’s face, and chat always thought it was a lie. But it’s the truth. Dream has never, ever, not  _ once  _ sent George a photo of his face. No FaceTimes. No video-chat. The closest thing George had was when Dream sent him a photo of his seventh-grade yearbook photo, and of course George could make assumptions of Dream’s appearance now as a twenty-one year old, but they both know it’s not the same. So yeah, Dream is a bit of a nervous wreck.

It’s currently 2:20 am in Orlando, and George is supposed to land at 2:30. This gives Dream ten minutes- maybe more, maybe less- to go get something to drink. It’s a good excuse to get up and shake off some nerves. He looks to the woman to his left who sits unmoving, and then to the man to his right who has nearly fallen asleep, before getting out of his seat and flinging his dark gray backpack over his shoulder. He looks up and starts walking towards… ugh, Starbucks. Dream’s never been one for coffee, and yeah, they have more to offer than just coffee at the popular cafe. But, even the deep, robust smell of it disgusts him. He inhales the fresh air before stepping in line. He holds his breath nonchalantly as he scours the menu for something other than coffee and tea. The only other kind of tea he’s ever tried was iced sweet and unsweet tea; nothing herbal and fancy. Once, in a Discord call, Dream and George were discussing unpopular food and drink opinions, and the topic of coffee and tea came up. George did agree with Dream on coffee- agreeing with how repulsive it is, although he wasn’t as passionate of a hater as Dream was. Then, George asked about tea. Dream didn’t necessarily have an opinion on tea, as he’s never tried it, but when he asked George who said he wasn’t a fan, he was confused. An English person… who doesn’t like tea? Odd. 

So, in Dream’s mind, tea was a no-go, just based on George’s opinion. He decided to look past the London fog and other interesting tea options and resorted to refreshers. Kiwi star fruit lemonade...mango dragon fruit… mango dragon fruit  _ lemonade _ … strawberry acai lemonade… what the hell? _ What in the world are these fruits?  _ He thought to himself. 

Sighing, he mentally decides on the kiwi star fruit lemonade. Seems harmless, despite the unknown fruit in the name. As soon as the ten year old girl with her pink, sparkly wallet walks away after ordering a vanilla bean frappuccino- what that was- Dream stepped up.

“Hello, what can I get for you this morning?” the young woman with a tight blonde ponytail that was taking Dream’s order seemed rushed and a bit bored. Probably tired, too, considering how early it was. 

“I’ll have the kiwi star fruit lemonade refresher,” he orders. 

“Great. What’s the name?” 

“Oh. Uh, Clay.” Dream’s always been kind of scared using his real name in public, because given he has a rather recognizable voice, people may find out his identity and snap a secret photo, spreading it all around Twitter. Fortunately, the barista doesn’t seem to notice- or if she does, she doesn’t mind.

“Alright. It’ll be out in a minute,” she concludes, and Dream steps aside and stands beside the ten ear old girl who’s snapping selfies with over-the-top filters as she waits for her drink. 

Dream’s legs shake. He really doesn’t want to be late for George. 


	2. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George gets off the plane, and he and Dream see each other for the first time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> little bit longer chapter, still just george and dream chillin' together. i promise it'll get more fluffy in later chapters :)

_ Dream's legs shake. He really doesn't want to be late for George.  _

* * *

After a few minutes of waiting, the barista calls out Dream’s name. He grabs his drink and peers at it wonderingly. The drink was honestly pretty- a light green and decorated with chunks of dried kiwi.  _ Instagram worthy,  _ Dream thought to himself before laughing pathetically at his dumb thoughts. He finally exits the Starbucks and lets out the disgusting breath of coffee, starting to walk towards his seat once more. Right as he swung his backpack off his shoulder and sat down, the woman at the steel podium began speaking over the intercom: “Flight 58 from England has landed. Passengers will be unloading soon.” At this, Dream’s heart started beating faster. He was about to see his best friend, in person. Will they hug? 

When George will come out, he’ll probably be seeing Dream’s back. Dream’s trying to seem unexcited. (It’s a trick to somewhat calm his nerves. As much as possible, anyway.) He peeks behind his shoulder quickly and sees the first person come out- a lovely looking old woman with a pink sweater and a look of fear on her face. She probably has a fear of flying. Taking a deep breath, he decides that it would be best to stand and show himself for George, because like said earlier, George doesn’t know who he’s looking for.

After a bit of standing nervously, Dream sees him. He shouldn’t be nervous! He’s his best-fucking-friend. But when George looks up from his phone at the same time that Dream’s phone vibrated with a text message, eyes searching around looking for Dream, his heart kind of drops.

Honestly, as much as Dream would hate him for it, Dream can already tell how short George is. Well- not exactly  _ short,  _ but Dream would surely tower over him. Also, from where Dream was standing, he could sense the drowsiness in George. His eyes, his stance, his clothes. Although he probably wore hoodies and sweats every day. George also had a navy blue backpack on his back, probably holding his laptop, maybe some books, who knows. Dream closes his eyes, taking a deep breath, before walking closer towards George. He didn’t say what he was wearing, so he waves at him to get his attention. 

When George’s eyes lock onto Dream’s he looks confused. His eyebrows knit together, and he looks uncomfortable as he shifts his backpack to his other shoulder. But, suddenly, he realizes. His lips form a perfect smile and he shoves his phone into his sweatshirt front pocket and begins walking towards Dream. Dream also smiles- he tries so, so hard to contain it, but it bursts onto his face and he begins to laugh. 

“Hi,” He says simply. 

George just nods whilst smiling and steps even closer to Dream, arms open.  _ So we are going to hug,  _ Dream thinks. He steps into George’s arms, and George’s chin rests on his shoulder. Dream closes his eyes and savors the embrace. 

Despite the fact no words have been spoken besides Dream’s simple greeting, this feels more than right. 

George takes in the smell of sea-salty air left on Dream’s shirt. How can he already smell so comforting? He squeezes tighter and brings himself closer into Dream’s chest before parting the hug. 

“What’s up?” Dream finally says, breaking the silence, the biggest grin ever plastered on his face.

“Wow. I’m tired, that’s what up.” George looks down and shuffles his feet a bit before eyeing Dream’s hand, which is still holding the Starbucks refresher. “...What?”

Dream wheezes, and George freezes because it’s the first time he’s ever heard that laugh in person. 

“I got a fuckin- what’s it called.” He brings the drink up towards his face and reads the label. “Kiwi star fruit refresher… thing.” 

George huffs out a breathy laugh and smiles up at Dream who begins walking towards the escalator that leads to baggage claim. George quickly follows suit.

* * *

Once they reach the carousel that carried George’s and everyone else’s baggage on flight 58, they begin the long game of watching each suitcase intently and shoving others out of the way in order to grab it before it circles around again and gets lost. Dream’s played this game several times in his life… George, not as much. He looks up at Dream, confused at the looks of moderate focus. He looks at eyes that flick from each suitcase that spits out of the large dispenser, looking for George’s suitcase with his name on it. 

George also takes this time to actually look at Dream’s face. At first, Dream was secretly happy that George didn’t immediately devote all his attention to Dream's face, but George can’t help his overwhelmed curiosity. 

Dream’s jawline is defined and his cheekbones are high. He bites his lip in focus and George smiles. He’s facing Dream’s side profile, and he admires his small nose that is perfectly upturned with a small bump on a bridge. Freckles dance across his nose and cheeks like stars in a cloudless night sky; they aren’t very dark, only a few shades darker than the rest of his skin, but if George really looks, they’re there. His eyelashes are surprisingly long- Dream used to compliment George all the time on his long and dark ones, but he’s never mentioned he had nice ones as well! They flutter every time he blinks and the green irises pop against his Florida-tan skin. His hair is… fluffy. That’s the word George thinks of… and like, that’s it. He has no other words to describe it. Maybe wavy? And a really nice dirty blonde color. It’s almost light brown. 

Suddenly, as George stares at him nonchalantly, Dream’s green eyes widen. He jerks forward and swings his arm towards the suitcase, and promptly lifts it in between him and George.

“Let’s go. Is this all you have?” 

“Yeah, I was just gonna bring the bare minimum and just buy whatever else I need, you know?”

Dream nods, pulling out the handle of the suitcase and standing up straighter, looking at the tired people standing with arms crossed as they wait for their luggage. 

The two begin walking into the parking garage, and George shares stories about the flight. They decide to just walk up the flights of stairs rather than the elevator, so they could have time to catch up.

“So, the first few hours were great, even though I saw there was a two year old, like a few rows behind me? I just listened to music and  watched dumb, free movies, you know. But then I got bored and just wanted to read-”

“You  _ read?” _

“Okay… shut up. You know I read.”

“Yeah,  _ Harry Potter.” _

“No, I haven’t read it in a while,” George laughs. “My mum actually bought me a set of the Game of Thrones books, ‘cause I like the movies. So I tried getting into the first one, but it is like…  _ threateningly long,  _ so my brain didn’t seem to want to keep reading.”

“Oh, you suck. Read something more interesting than Game of Thrones. No offense to your mom, though.” 

George shakes his head. “She takes no offense. I asked for them,”

Dream snorts, but stays silent so George can continue to tell his story. 

“Anyway, when I got tired of reading, I genuinely  _ did  _ get tired, and I tried to sleep. And then, I’m pretty sure the toddler got sick in the seat behind me, because her mum gasped as the kid cried and they both rushed to the plane’s bathroom. And that kid never… stopped… crying…”

Dream groans, feeling for George and that universal pain of having a child wail in your ears during a plane. “So how long did that go on?”

“Well, they spent a lot of time in the bathroom- like two hours. Probably because the mother knew they’d be disrupting the other passengers. But about two hours left of the flight, they came back out, and that’s the time we all spent hearing that kid cry.” 

“Damn. I’m… sorry. Honestly. That sucks.” 

George shrugs. “Over it.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoever bookmarked this... thank you omg. that makes me feel so happy :)


End file.
